


After Party

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Public Blow Jobs, after Elizabeth musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong calls Yoochun to find out how Junsu's first show went.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 1





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yoochun’s phone vibrated and flashed. He thought of ignoring it, his current situation was not conducive to talking on his cell phone, but it was just Jaejoong. He wasn’t surprised Jaejoong was calling practically right after the show ended. He’d been a nervous wreck since Junsu had come to them and told them he had to kiss another man on stage. Junsu had almost refused the part because Jaejoong was such a possessive bastard.

“H-hey,” Yoochun whispered.

“How was it? Was it awful? Did you hate it?”

Yoochun chuckled, deeper than normal, and then he moaned and licked his lips.

“You okay?”

“Fantastic.”

“Fuck, I’m freaking out. Tell me.”

“It was hot,” Yoochun whispered.

“WHAT?”

“You know how Junsu said in that interview how each actor had a different way of portraying Tod?”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s just say that Junsu’s was a bit sexier.”

“WHAT?”

Yoochun bit his lip against a moan and then said, “Yeah, it … they … just, oh god, Jaejoong, it was hot. It seemed like it was going to be just a normal scene and then they got real close and Junsu’s hands were all over the other guy and the part when he sucks out his soul was lots and lots of sucking, like Junsu was sucking on something else. They were both half dressed by the time the stage went dark.”

Jaejoong was quiet for just a moment. “You fucking liar.”

Yoochun laughed. “It was fine. The scene went fine and the girls in the audience squealed and his mom hid behind me.”

Jaejoong sighed. “You bitch.”

Yoochun’s next chuckle was cut off and he moaned deeply as pleasure twisted in his stomach.

“What … wait. What the--Where are you?”

“Backstage. Having my own little after party. I told you. The scene was hot.”

“Fuck you and that little bitch between your legs.”

Yoochun laughed, but Jaejoong had disconnected the call. He put his phone on the couch next to him and shut his eyes, leaning back. His legs spread a bit more and his hips rose, pushing his cock into the warm mouth wrapped around it. His fingers tangled in bleach-blond hair, tugging lightly. Kohl-rimmed eyelashes fluttered and opened, looking up at him. Fingers painted black teased his balls and inner thighs.

Yoochun smiled and ran his hand down Junsu’s pale cheek. “Jaejoong says hello.”


End file.
